


Tendré que limpiarte

by dollvix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kya no debió de hurgar, Lesbian Sex, Lin descubre a Kya, Masturbation, Mención del pasado Linzin, Oral Sex, Posible relación en el futuro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Lin no estaba en casa, Kya estaba tremendamente aburrida y aun era temprano para dormir. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Qué tenía que perder si no era la cordura que la sexy Jefa de Policía ya se la había robado hace años? Solo vería sus fotos... solo apreciaría a la atractiva maestra, solo... solo continuaría mojándose con ella.





	Tendré que limpiarte

Había llegado ayer, buscando posada cuando un nuevo grupo de estudiantes de Tenzin arribó a la isla para el aniversario del fin de la guerra de ese año y decidió que necesitaba alejarse de tanto aire comprimido y preparativos aburridos. Ese año incluso Izumi llegaría por la noche para la celebración de mañana, pero había tanto gente en la isla que sentía perdería la cabeza.

Por supuesto que la terriblemente huraña de la Jefa de Policía tendría espacio en la gran Finca de los Beifongs para alojarla, porque de todas formas vivía sola y se la vivía en la estación, así que cuando le preguntó el día anterior que fue invitada a la cena no tuvo otra respuesta a que se fuera en ese mismo momento si quería.

Cosa que hizo, aunque la hubiera tomado por sorpresa y se rehusara a darle la habitación de invitados en la plata baja donde había guardado todos los adornos que Su le había regalado para la finca ahora que la visitó hace poco después de que se reconciliaron. Lin insistió en dejarle su vieja alcoba ahora que ella usaba la principal, cambiando únicamente las sábanas de manera apresurada y a Kya realmente no le había molestado porque estaba lo suficientemente cansada y porque de todas formas saldría a la clínica temprano.

Pero ahora que ya había regresado y que incluso la que le ayuda a limpiar (que viene 3 veces por semana) se había ido, quedó tremendamente aburrida entre toda la colección Beifong.

La maestra agua enfadada decidió curiosear por la habitación de su adolescente anfitriona. Hacía años que no entraba a su cuarto, probablemente la última vez fue en una de sus rápidas visitas antes de que Toph se marchara después del accidente con Suyin y su hermano hubiera querido que Lin se mudara a la isla con él para que no se quedara sola en la gran casa de su niñez.

Sonrió nostálgica imaginándose qué tan difícil debió de haber sido para ella regresar después de todo una vez que Tenzin terminara con su relación. Su conciencia le había reclamado infinidades de veces el no haber regresado para ella, pero su corazón le decía que no soportaría verla con el corazón roto por culpa de su hermano.

Bueno, del caprichoso destino.

Aquel que no la dejó ser feliz con él… ni con ella.

Kya tomó una de las fotos cubiertas de polvo del estante, tenía el cabello más largo y aun no entraba a la academia, podía verlo porque tenía esa encantadora sonrisa astuta que solía enloquecerla y la piel más suave y linda que hubiera tocado antes, podía recordarlo bien, vestida en esos elegantes vestidos del Reino de la Tierra era una fotografía que sus abuelos le habían tomado orgullosos a ella y Su antes de que las cosas se tensaran tanto.

Siempre discutía entre bromas con sus hermanos, el cómo Lin solo parecía niña cuando su abuela Poppy se la llevaba en las vacaciones presumiéndosela a toda la alta sociedad de Gaoling, por supuesto que solo era para molestar a la maestra tierra, pero el pasar tanto tiempo admirando toda la belleza que irradiaba fue una de las razones que le hicieron darse cuenta de su fuerte atracción a las mujeres, de su fuerte atracción a Lin.

Y años después, cuando ingresó a la academia buscando complacer a su madre, cuando su piel se endureció, sus músculos se afirmaron aún más y su piel comenzó a llenarse de cicatrices creyó que no encontraría a una mujer aún más irresistible. Y es que no había una sola faceta de Lin que no le encantara.

Pero tuvo que resignarse a final de cuentas, cuando su hermano menor fue el que ganó su corazón a pesar de que todos sabían que era con el que menos podría durar y ella, tuvo que aceptarlo, intentando superarla con cada hermosa joven que lograba conquistar hasta que no se volvió más que un agridulce recuerdo de su primer gran e imposible amor.

Sonrió cuando tomó otra de las pocas de su repisa, era de su graduación escolar, sin duda Beifong era la más bonita de todas esas niñas… Kya frunció el ceño cuando notó que se habían acabado. Sabía que no tendría tantas fotografías como ellos, que Toph evidentemente no se sentaría a llenar álbum de fotos para después verlas todos juntos pero estaba segura que había más de su juventud que Aang y Katara se habían encargado de sacar.

Fotos en las que estaba en su mayoría con su ex… fotos que seguro debió de tirar o quemar…

Sin embargo la morena siguió revisando, aún era demasiado temprano para ir a la cama y Lin estaba trabajando hasta tarde como siempre ¿Qué podría perder?

Sacó una caja escondida arriba del armario. Eran viejos libros de texto escolares junto con otras chucherías de cuando tenía 12 y se obsesionó con aquella banda de la Nación del Fuego. Empujó la caja nuevamente y revisó ahora abajo, arrumbada al fondo encontró lo que buscaba. Aplaudió feliz.

Eran algunos regalos que su hermano le había obsequiado en su noviazgo, cartas arrugadas y rotas junto con viejos peluches de feria con alguna que otra pieza de joyería y… su collar de compromiso. Lo soltó como si le hubiese picado, definitivamente la mataría si viera que tomó aquello de lo que tanto buscaba deshacerse.

Pero poco le importó finalmente, continuando hurgando hasta que encontró la foto que buscaba, un viejo recuerdo de ellos 5 en la Isla Ember, se mordió el labio al mirar fijamente su retrato en traje de baño, su firme abdomen descubierto… los firmes muslos que apenas lograban verse gracias a Bumi que estaba hincado frente a ella.

Gimió cuando subió a sus apretados pechos en aquel sostén que recordaba era verde, tal como sus ojos… cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos vinieron a ella.

Habían jugado voleibol en la playa, ella y sus hermanos contra las hermanas Beifong e Izumi. Le había quedado junto enfrente, la había visto saltar levantando la pequeña faldita que tenía su bañador y mostrando la unión entre sus piernas apenas cubierta… se mordió el labio cuando su temperatura comenzó a aumentar tal como en aquel día. Incluso podía sentir el húmedo día… aunque fuese por otra clase de humedad que ella le causaba.

Entonces Tenzin tenía que haber clavado la pelota y ella tenía que haberla recibido con fuerza, moviendo su traje de baño apenas, pero tenía que seguir desconforme… lo suficiente para que nuevamente ella saltara y el sostén se moviera más… y sus pechos rebotaran de una manera tan deliciosa hasta que se asomó apenas su rosado pezón… solo para ella, solo para pudiera disfrutar de la vista e imaginar de cuantas manera no quería tomarlo solo para ella.

Su distracción le hizo perder el juego, pero fue la excusa perfecta que tomó para retirarse y poder ir a masturbarse violentamente pensando en ella… Se removió de su lugar, frotando involuntariamente sus piernas al recordarlo. Dejó la foto y buscó una más reciente, una del periódico de ella resolviendo algún caso importarte, una donde se veía, después de tantos años, la manera tan exquisita que la armadura marcaba sus caderas… que se ajustaba en su cintura y pecho.

La necesidad de tocarse solo logró aumentar, oh, ¿Hacía cuánto fue la última vez que había tenido un orgasmo? Apretó los labios cediendo finalmente, sin importarle siquiera las fotos que había dejado regadas en el piso se puso de pie bajándose los shorts de su pijama con todo y bragas. Se echó en la cama cerrando los ojos boca abajo, tomando sus pechos con ambas manos bajo su blusa, masajeándolos lo suficiente mientras imaginaba que eran los suyos, mientras se acomodaba en 4 buscando bajando lentamente la mano por su vientre, jadeando con anticipación antes de que sus dedos la penetraran en aquella posición, imaginando que era ella, que la tomaba de esa manera tan primitiva con fuerza. Mientras movía el trasero lentamente penetrándose.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando contener sus gemidos en vano. No escuchó el pomo de la puerta contorsionándose, ni siquiera notó a la causante de todo eso de pie frente a la puerta.

Lin había llegado temprano decidida a no ser una grosera anfitriona incluso había pasado antes por algo de cenar para traerle, sin embargo cuando subió y la sintió en el piso bastante entretenida y quiso subir para ver de lo que se trataba y llamarla a cenar no creyó que era porque se había puesto a revisar sus cosas, mucho menos entrometerse en las cajas escondidas en su armario para encontrar sus fotos…

Fotos con las que después gimió. Y fue precisamente ese gemido el que la dejó en blanco y apagó con aquel furtivo enojo, Lin se asomó aún más por la pequeña rendija que había abierto y que ni cuenta se había dado la maestra agua. Fue entonces que la vio, desnudándose sin pudor alguno de la cintura hacia abajo sin dejar de ver sus fotos y echándose a la cama, dándole una excelente vista de su trasero desnudo mientras se daba placer a sí misma.

Se sonrojó violentamente al ver aquella parte de su amiga de la infancia y viéndola hacer aquello… amiga que al parecer no la consideraba de la misma manera. No es que fuera la primera vez que viera a otra mujer desnuda… o que la escuchara gemir por su culpa pero Kya… con Kya era tan diferente… se sentía tan… excitante.

Por Flameo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lin entró a la habitación sigilosamente cuidando donde pisaba, un intenso aroma inundó sus fosas nasales e incluso desde la puerta pudo notar cuan mojada se encontraba su invitada. Se le hizo agua la boca tan solo al verla.

Se acercó lo suficiente para ver su rostro contorsionado de placer, mordió su labio inclinándose contra su rostro.

— Ven… ven para mí. — Susurró contra su oído mientras su mano apretaba su trasero con fuerza, impulsándola.

Kya involuntariamente la obedeció corriéndose fuertemente, lo suficiente como para ni siquiera notar el peso que se unió en la cama o la mano que acariciaba su culo sin pudor alguno. Solo después, cuando bajó de las nubes se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, girándose rápidamente, balbuceando apenas.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Oh, ¿Acaso no estabas pensando en mí?

Una sonrisa presuntuosa surcó sus labios mientras seguía acariciando sus piernas sin restricción alguna.

— Bien, creo que debería ayudarte a limpiar esto, debemos marcharnos rápido o se enfriará la cena.

Kya cerró las piernas cohibida, jamás creyó que se encontraría en esta hilarante situación, pero Lin tomó unos pañuelos del buró y le abrió las piernas nuevamente. Un fuerte rubor alcanzó el rostro de la maestra agua, muriendo de vergüenza.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. — Explicó tomando una de sus piernas hacia sí, separándolas para acariciar el interior de su muslo con el trapo. Un fuerte calor invadió su cuerpo, el tan solo verla así… ahí, contrajo su vientre.

— Lin… no… — Se mordió el labio, aun con el área sensible y entonces la maestra metal abrió sus piernas de golpe echando un largo vistazo allá. Kya se quedó sin habla.

— Realmente estás mojada. — Murmuró sin apartar la vista de allí, Kya se maldijo así misma por ser incapaz de apartarla, o de cerrar las piernas siquiera, solo se limitaba a mirarla con la boca abierta.

— Sí, bueno yo… — Se removió incómoda dispuesta a acabar con esa situación pero la menor de las dos se lo impidió, inclinándose hacia ella.

— Déjame… ayudarte. — Susurró esta vez, acomodándose en su entrepierna y sin previo aviso pasó la yema de su dedo por toda la raja chorreante.

Kya se mordió su dedo para contenerse, chillando por la sorpresa. De todas las cosas en las que había imaginado definitivamente ese no estaba en el repertorio.

— Estás tan… mojada… — Bajó también, dándole un lengüetazo en su intimidad, la morena arqueó la espalda gimiendo. — Tendré que quitar todo esto… — Murmuró antes de chupar su clítoris con fuerza de recorrer desde la punta hasta el arrugado orificio que la hacía gritar. Lin subió la mano a sus pechos, apretándolos con dureza mientras que su boca se encargaba de hacer chillar del placer a Kya. — Eres tan… adictiva… no puedo dejar de comerte el coño…

Recogió los juegos previos y nuevos de la morena, tomando y saboreando todo lo que le daba. La Jefa la miró con los labios entreabiertos, disfrutando de su trabajo, Lin bajó pinchándola, desatendiendo su vulva para morder el interior de sus muslos Kya replicó inclinándose, lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos a la que ella solo respondió socarronamente. Tomándose su tiempo para volver a besarla duramente justo ahí.

— Voy a… carajo… — Se mordió el labio gimiendo, Lin encontró otro punto exacto dónde devorarla, succionando el área más sensible. — Me voy a… voy a… ¡Argh!

Movió su lengua en espiral, rodeando el hinchado capullo de la maestra agua.

— ¿Sí? — Lin subió con una inocente sonrisa mientras sus dedos la reemplazaban dejando pequeñas palmaditas en esa zona tan sensible. Kya echó la cabeza hacia atrás absorta de placer. — Oh, ya veo, ¿Quieres ensuciar de nuevo, no es así? — Una sonrisa ladina surcó su rostro y entonces se detuvo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué rayos…? Huh. — Se calló de golpe cuando dos dedos fueron rápidamente introducidos en ella, Lin se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella le rodeó las caderas y su piel chocó contra la fría armadura de metal con sus endurecidos pezones frotándose bajo la blusa.

La embistió fuertemente, bombeándola a un acelerado ritmo incitándola con sus fuertes jadeos, penetrándola en su duro vaivén. Su columna se arqueó del placer mientras ella intentaba inútilmente callar sus gemidos. Lin se recostó contra ella, atacando su cuello cuando decidió palmear repetidamente contra su clítoris una y otra vez, lanzándola al cielo finalmente.

— Eso es… córrete para mí… — Se agachó nuevamente, lamiendo todo el residuo del placer que le había provocado, besó sus muslos con delicadeza entreteniéndose allí sin prisa alguna en lo que Kya recuperaba la respiración. — Venía a avisarte que la cena estaba lista… pero creo que me gustó saltarme directo a comer el delicioso postre. — Murmuró, chupando su clítoris una última vez antes de subir.

Kya le miró boca abierta sin saber muy bien qué decir. Se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama de su antigua habitación mientras Lin no dejaba de verla sonriente desde su posición.

— Oh, quita esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria. — Le arrojó una almohada mientras se levantaba buscando sus bragas.

— Te hice venir 2 veces en unos minutos, para mí si es una victoria. — Le pinchó sin apartar la vista ni un momento. — ¿O prefieres mi cara de enojo por que allanaste mi privacidad?

— No sé a qué te haya tenido acostumbrada mi hermano o el resto de tus amantes pasajeros, pero eso no es para tanto. — Reviró los ojos subiéndose los shorts. — Podría mostrarte, pero espero al menos me invites a cenar antes y entonces allanaré otro tipo de privacidad.

Salió de la habitación sin más, Lin arqueó una ceja intrigada, podría bien parar ahí con repercusiones leves, si acaso unos días de incomodidad a lo mucho pero podría eventualmente superarlo, sin embargo, entonces no sabría cómo es realmente follar con Kya y no querría quedarse con la duda.

Se quitó las botas y la armadura y bajó a cenar con la maestra agua.

…

El ambiente no era tan incómodo como esperaba, la morena de vez en cuando hacía un comentario gracioso hasta que rosaban las insinuaciones y entonces ella se encontraba arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole con una divertida picardía y Kya desviaba la mirada y cambiaba de tema.

Eso ocurrió unas 4 veces hasta que Lin dejó su plató y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Entonces… — Murmuró ella dejando su plato también y trepándose a su regazo, Lin extendió sus brazos rodeándole la cintura mientras finalmente, después de todos esos años Kya se inclinaba a besarla.

Al fin la besó y se encargó de devorarle los labios y transmitirle cuánto la deseaba. La maestra tierra respondió fascinada con el mismo entusiasmo, presionándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras ella adentraba finalmente su lengua en su boca.

Gimió cuando sus manos recorrieron toda su espalda desnuda, la maestra agua le miró de lado antes de quitarse la blusa sin más, con picardía.

Lin en cambio suspiró, acariciando sus grandes pechos, estrujándolos como le dio la gana antes tomarlo entre su boca. Chupó el pezón con añoranza, no dejó de besarlo mientras jugaba con el otro. Lo tomó entre sus dientes y acarició con la lengua todo el rato. Kya gimió ruidosamente por sus atenciones, complaciéndola.

La maestra tierra usó el sentido sísmico para ponerse de pie y guiarla a su habitación sin desatender sus pechos, la ojiazul rio aferrándose a su rostro.

— Escaleras. — Advirtió solo para ser depositada en estas con cuidado. Se mordió el labio entonces, arqueando una ceja expectativa, Lin reviró los ojos sacándose también la blusa y el sostén con ella, arrojándolos a alguna parte del piso. — Mmm… justo lo que mami quiere.

— ¿Es tan bueno como esperabas?

— Es incluso mejor de lo que imaginé. — Murmuró fascinada inclinándose para lamerlos.

— ¿Cuánto llevas queriendo acostarte conmigo? — Inquirió bajándose los pantalones y tomándola con prisa, cargándola por su hombro mientras azotaba fuertemente su trasero con la palma.

— Huh, como 40 años nada más. — Respondió arqueando la espalda por el placentero ardor. Lin entonces la empotró contra la pared del pasillo, besándola con desesperación.

— Tendré que hacer que valga la pena entonces. — Bajó a su cuello mientras la desprendía del short. Ahora estaban a mano con sus bragas nada más.

— Estoy contando con eso. — Replicó separándose y jalándola del cuello hacia la habitación. La siguió sin replicar y justo en los pies de la cama Kya se bajó la última prenda. Lin se quedó sin aliento, observándola finalmente completamente desnuda.

— Así que no dejaré de limpiarte esta noche. — Murmuró sin aliento remojándose los labios. La morena sonrió socarronamente echándose sobre su cama y abriéndole las piernas con una clara invitación, Lin se bajó su ropa interior con prisa antes de unirse a ella besándola con fiereza.

Bajó después, atacando directamente contra sus coño, devorándolo sin más, comiéndoselo ansiosamente hasta que Kya movió las caderas logrando quedar arriba de ella, logrando embestir su lengua que la tomaba feliz, bajando por su torso restregando su humedad en el abdomen de la la maestra tierra con burla, sin embargo, la mayor siguió su camino y restregó su clítoris contra el de la menor de las dos.

Lin gimió sin contenerse, tomando con fuerza sus caderas mientras Kya la embestía ansiosa, mientras pegaba sus pelvis y la montaba como si no hubiera mañana.

Después de todo, la noche apenas comenzaba.

…

— ¿Sí? — Se enderezó adormilada aun cuando el teléfono de su recámara sonó, la sábana que le cubría dejó expuestos sus pechos, Kya aprovechó y se deslizó desde atrás tomando estos juguetonamente. — ¿Han levantado el informe ya? — La morena besó su hombro, recorriendo el trazo hacia su cuello. — De acuerdo, lo quiero en mi escritorio en cuanto llegue.

Colgó.

— Espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando. — La maestra agua arqueó una ceja, Lin le miró confundida unos momentos antes de girarse con una sonrisa.

— ¿Otra fantasía acaso? — Arqueó su ceja divertida, Kya reviró los ojos

— Dudo que tengas tiempo para ello. — Pellizcó sus pezones burlonamente y le dio un empujón, alejándola.

— Quizá después lo tengo.

— Quizá después no quiera.

— Tendré que arriesgarme entonces. — La besó intensamente en la boca antes de levantarse directo hacia la ducha. Kya se mordió el labio al ver su trasero desnudo caminar al baño, le lanzó un obsceno silbido y escuchó a Lin reírse desde la ducha.

Se puso de pie también, buscando una de las batas de Lin para ir a la cocina a preparar algo. Cuando la Jefa salió, un nudo se formó en su pecho al ver su desayuno servido y la manera tan adorable en que Kya se veía con su bata verde del Jabalí volador en la espalda y el cabello hecho un desastre mientras tomaba una taza de té desde la barra.

Tomó su taza guiñándole el ojo ella le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

— Hay un repuesto de la llave en el cajón superior de la alacena, me imagino no tendrás problema en esculcar. — La pinchó, mientras se ponía las botas. — Por si no regresas hoy a la isla y quieres volver después de la ceremonia, o si quieres regresar después.

— Por un momento sonó como una propuesta. — Arqueó una ceja sonriéndole,

— No, pero me gustaría repetir lo de anoche, si tú estás dispuesta, claro, y de ser así, no me gustaría que esperaras fuera o tuviera que ir a abrirte cada vez que vinieras.

— ¿Por qué insinúas que vendré cada vez?

— Porque llevas teniéndome ganas desde hace 40 años. — Sonrió presuntuosa. — Y algo me dice que hay más de una fantasía en esta pervertida cabeza.

Kya bufó, doblando el agua de su café hacia su camisa favorita. Lin le miró con la boca abierta pero ella solo le sonrió divertida.

— Ahora es otra la que necesita limpiarse. — Murmuró acercándose lo suficiente para lamer su pecho. La ojiverde jadeó tomándola de la cintura y besándola nuevamente.

— Espero invitarte a cenar pronto, entonces.

— Espero que te saltes al postre. — Le guiñó un ojo seductora y regresó a la cocina contoneando las caderas, Lin tragó en seco, doblando sin querer el picaporte.

Tuvo que cambiarse la playera sin mangas y colocarse la armadura con mucho trabajo cuando en realidad quería quitarse todo para follarla en la cocina.

— Te llamaré pronto entonces. — Dijo tomando sus llaves, Kya se acercó estrechándola en sus brazos una última vez esa mañana.

— Esperaré su llamada, Jefa. — Extendió el brazo, despidiéndose. Lin salió de su casa con una inusual sonrisa en su boca.

Quizá pueda llamarle después, quizá la pueda invitar a cenar entonces, quizá se salte al postre y se quede hasta el desayuno del día siguiente. Quizá rompa la rutina con sus antiguas conquistas que se trataban solo de sexo hasta la madrugada que los echara, lo sabía, pero quizá no le molestaba siempre y cuando pudiera limpiarla después.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque mi Tomate-can no se cansa de pedir regalos este es mi obsequio sexy de cumpleaños. Espero te guste, querida <3


End file.
